ALÉJATE DE MI SESSHRIN
by Akemi-Naomi
Summary: Este es un song-fic de mi pareja favorita. canción de CAMILA. sin sentimientos humanos,no se puede amar...


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo ala reina del manga RUMIKO T. Y LA CANCION A EL GRUPO CAMILA .

ALÉJATE DE MÍ

(Sessh/rin)

Años después de la derrota de Naraku y de que Sesshomaru dejara a rin en la aldea bajo el cuidado de la anciana Kaede, Sesshomaru se encuentra con la sorpresa de que rin decide regresar con el y dejar a los suyos, pues aun que el tiempo ha pasado y a tomado cariño y confianza con Inuyasha y sus amigos, en su corazón solo esta su señor...Sesshomaru.

-rin- grito kagome.

-regresa ala fiesta-dijo sonriente

-hai-contesto con melancolía

-no tardara en llegar- mirándola a los ojos -dijo que vendrá por ti esta noche- le contesto alegre

-tienes razón- contesto con más ánimo. -_señor Sesshomaru regrese pronto- pensó._

Sonriendo se fueron ala fiesta.

Acababa de cumplir los 18 años de edad, y por fin podría regresar con su amo, aparte que extrañaba sus aventuras y al señor jaken, que aun que siempre la regañaba sabia que le tenía afecto.

La noche se fue muy rápido y cuando todos partían descansar el olor del viento cambio Sesshomaru había llegado. Rin salió corriendo, y ahí estaba el, mirando hacia ella.

-rin- dijo secamente

-si, amo- contesto con felicidad

-vámonos- mirando hacia el horizonte.

La tristeza conmovía a todos ,pero ellos sabían que el único deseo de rin era estar con Sesshomaru

-ese bastardo, la hará sufrir, que ingenua es, no comprendo si el detesta tanto a los humanos, como decidió acceder ante la petición de rin - dijo Inuyasha molesto a kagome.

-déjala Inuyasha, además Sesshomaru es otro ante rin- le contesto la sacerdotisa

Ya hacia unas horas que se había alejado de la aldea, y rin no paraba de pensar en todo el amor que sentía por el amo Sesshomaru.

Aun que sabia de ante mano que el destetaba a los humanos, en ella había una esperanza de que su señor le correspondiera algún día o tan solo se conformaría con pasar su corto tiempo de vida humana junto a su señor. El dueño de su corazón._ Un suspiro se le escapo en el aire_

Sesshomaru se encontraba pensativo, extrañado con la decisión de rin de regresar con el, pero eso no era lo desconcertante, era que rin, ya había crecido.

-para ser humana es demasiado hermosa- pensó –Mientras caminaba observando a rin discretamente, delineando las curvas de su cuerpo con una mirada lujuriosa.

Rin estaba algo nerviosa desde que habían tomado el camino de regreso a casa, su amo, se encontraba muy pensativo, además que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esto le desconcertaba. Se encontraban caminando hacia el palacio del Lord cuando la peli azabache rompió el silencio.

-señor Sesshomaru-deteniéndose.

Sin dejar de caminar le respondió el Lord con indiferencia.

-dime-

_Rin quería saber si el Lord tenía pareja, pero no se atrevió a preguntar eso._

_-_e-too…-quisiera tomar un descansó señor-  
Deteniendo su andar Sesshomaru la miro fijamente y se recostó en un tronco –bien- menciono.  
Rin se sentó junto a el acostando su cabeza en sus piernas del Lord como cuando ella era pequeña, de momento pensó que eso fue muy osado de su parte y se dispuso a levantarse pero la mano del Lord se lo impidió.  
El corazón de rin latía con mucha fuerza como queriendo escapar de su cuerpo. Él Lord lo escuchaba claramente, se había percatado que su rin estaba nerviosa, quizás enamorada de el.

_**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**_

_**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**_

_**Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.**_

_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**_

Dos meses habían pasado desde esa noche en el que empezaron enamorarse, pero la postura del Lord no se lo permitía, pues rin era una humana.

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Ángel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

Mientras tanto rin se sentía insignificante tanto que no era merecida para su amo. Esto le destrozaba el corazón.

_**Y aléjate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_**y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO.**_

Sesshomaru se negaba a admitir que amaba a rin, negaba que una humana lo hubiese enamorado, el deseo que sentía por rin era fuerte, pero no mas que el.

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**Veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**En engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**A quien más quiero…**_

En una noche fría rin no soportaba mas el desprecio del Lord, fue hacia el y con su mirada puesta en sus labios se acerco lentamente…  
Antes de hacer contacto con sus labios el Lord giro su cabeza, rechazando el beso de su amada. Ella no se rindió pues sujeto al Lord y lo beso…  
Un beso profundo y lento, ambos disfrutando uno del otro dejando salir sus sentimientos, pero el Lord rompió con ellos de un solo tajo, él no era humano. Él no tenía sentimientos.  
Rin rompió en llanto…

_**La luz ya, no alcanza...**_

_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...**_

_**Un Ángel te cuida...**_

_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...**_

_**Y aléjate de mi amor...**_

_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

_**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

_**y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**_

_**Veras que soy realmente bueno**_

_**en engañar y hacer sufrir**_

_**Y hacer llorar**_

_**A quien más quiero…**_

El Lord olio lagrimas de sal en las mejillas de rin, acercándose le dio un fuerte pero cálido abrazo.  
-yo te protejo-

_De mi, pensó_


End file.
